


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Legend of DUO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: You're alive! if I had to redo it, I'll do it again and again. I'll feed you with my blood, I'll keep you warm until you come back to consciousness… yes, even though I'm certain you'll never do the same thing for me. A Legend Of Duo fanfiction. Lizzie x Zieg Smut!





	

"Lizzie!" A voice was echoing in the dark. "Lizzie! Don't fall asleep!"

He knew that voice. It was a man's… it seemed like he'd known it for ages. However, tiredness was overwhelming his whole body. He felt warm, comfortable, completely at ease… in those conditions, how could he not fall asleep? And still the voice was echoing in his head, "Lizzie, Lizzie." But the hunter eventually forgot it. He had already forgotten all about everything anyway…

Total darkness. Unlimited, unfathomable, indescribable blackness, as though the hunter had fallen into a bottomless pit. The sensation, though, wasn't that terrible. On the contrary, it was as though he had been wrapped in a warm and comfy blanket. Was it foolish of Lizzie to even think that he felt safe and relaxed like this? Cradled from the all the misery of the world in those unsoundable shadows? But that was fine for him. For now, everything was fine…

Until he finally opened his eyes. The first sight that had jumped to his face was one of a long, blond and wavy mane, so soft on the skin of his bare chest. There was a body attached to that mane – and Lizzie understood that the warmth actually was coming from it. Someone was lying next to him, and both their naked bodies were cloaked in a bearskin. Lizzie tried to shift to his side, but a violent surge of pain in his belly forced him to remain in the same position.

"You shouldn't move yet." The same voice as before rose – but this time a little louder and clearer. Finally the stranger sat up and turned their back to look at the hunter.

"You…!" The latter hissed when he recognized Zieg. He was about to move away from the vampire, but the same pain compelled him to remain still. An ugly grimace contorted his manly features, which made the vampire smirk in comprehension.

"I told you not to move yet. Your wound is still bleeding; I don't want it to reopen while we're still trapped here."

Here? What did he mean…? The hunter cast a quick glance at his surroundings: everything around him was but stones walls, rocks and pebbles scattered on the snowy ground, and ceiling made of stalactites. It looked like one of the walls (the one closest to them) had just crumbled… Oh, so that's how they ended up there, at last Lizzie recalled. He had been chasing a bunch of vampires in the outskirts of the city. That's when his pace crossed Zieg again. There had been a fight, many explosions, he got shot maybe once or twice by the younger bloodsuckers… then there had been like a mountain falling on them… Or something akin to that. At that point, the hunter couldn't clearly remember anything anymore.

"Why did you help me?" He inquired the vampire.

"Why, you say…" Surprised, Zieg stared at him. "You were wounded and loosing an important amount of blood. And there were no human miles around, only the storm. I simply couldn't let you there-"

"You should." Lizzie cut with no empathy. "You had nothing to gain by helping a vampire hunter. If it had been you who had got injured, be sure I'd have let you die there."

"Well, I'm sure you would." Zieg shrugged. "But this is my decision. Not to let you die. What's wrong with it?"

"Humph. A sentimentalist."

"You can call me what you like."

Silence filled the cave again – strange silence, though, as it was constantly punctured with the howling of the stormy wind outside the cave. Thanks to Zieg, there was a fire lit near the place they'd been sleeping. With this, Lizzie assumed it would take quite some time before the cold got to him. Not far from them the hunter also spotted his provisions bag, his gun and the rest of his clothes. They were all stained with blood. Now he was thinking about it, something sounded weird. It's true there was a bandage wrapped tight on his stomach, and it had prevented the hemorrhage to get worse… But something still looked out of place.

All of a sudden, a doubt went darkening the hunter's forehead. "Zieg… how did you heal my wounds? You have no surgical skill and I'm pretty sure I got shot at least twice in the stomach…" Lizzie was keeping his voice low, however anger was obviously increasing with each one of the words he was saying. "Answer, vampire. How did you heal my wounds?... Zieg!" He finally shouted as the blond obstinately stayed quiet.

It looked like Zieg had no intention of opening up to him. And even without hearing the answering, the hunter knew perfectly what was going on. Anger and resentment was boiling in the back of his head. How infuriated was the hunter at that moment! How much did he want to break the neck of the inhuman creature before him! The impious blood was running all together with his blood, corrupting both him and his oath. Right now, what he wished the most was to cut his veins open and let the corrupted liquid flow out of him.

"How many times?" He murmured, more threateningly than when he was yelling.

"Only once." Zieg finally replied, eyes averting his. "It was the day before yesterday. You were running a high fever and we still were trapped inside. Here, I couldn't call for help. I couldn't treat you nor could I bring you outside – not in that blizzard, and not with your wounds; it would have meant instant death for you. I had no other choices…"

"You should have let me die, then!" Lizzie roared.

"I wouldn't!" Zieg shouted with the same furor. "I wasn't going to let you die in the middle of nowhere."

"And why not? I'm a vampire hunter, your natural enemy. I killed hundreds of your comrades and right now all the nerves of my body are telling me to end your life… You sure you still want to let a man like me alive?"

Zieg cast him a fierce look. "Yes, I am. I see no reason why any of us should die miserably in such a place. I remained faithful to my beliefs, and I tried to respect yours as well-"

"By feeding me with your blood only once? Ah! I feel so reassured now."

Zieg glared at him. "You're saying this, but it's thanks to that ominous blood that you're right now able to complain about it."

"You miserable vampire-"

"You're alive!" Looking down at the hunter, his fist clenching at the latter's wound, Zieg bellowed. "And if I had to redo it, I'll do it again and again. I'll feed you with my blood, I'll keep you warm until you come back to consciousness… yes, even though I'm certain you'll never do the same thing for me. At this point, I don't care anymore of your being a human, a hunter or whatsoever. I just won't let you die. Too many had already died, and nothing good has come out from it."

The vampire ended his tirade with a furious sigh. Lizzie looked intently at his expression; actually, the blond's anger seemed quite sincere – at least as sincere as his. The vampire Zieg, certainly the most incomprehensible vampire – no, the most incomprehensible being – the hunter had met until now. Always claiming his desire to protect vampires from the greed of humans, and humans from the thirst of the bloodsuckers… In the end, both parties would just reject him, just like Lizzie that day. However he didn't want to understand him, he didn't feel the need to.

The hunter' eyebrows slightly raised in surprise: without a warning, Zieg's long and thin fingers had started grazing at the skin of his lifeless arm, their tips barely touching it, as though he was afraid to hurt the man. "This one is already dead." Lizzie stated, making the vampire stop. "You don't have to be so shillyshallying about it."

"I'm sorry... I just thought the disease could have subdued… Even if only a little…"

"Few drops of vampire blood will never be enough to get rid of this." With his valid hand, the hunter pressed at the immobile limb then looking at the blond with a touch of annoyance in his eyes. "Che. Worrying for an enemy again. That's this way of thinking that'll get you killed."

After a fairly long silence, Zieg finally took his eyes off of from Lizzie's arm. "… And what about your supplies? I found some in there (he pointed at the bag). Water and dried meat. But I don't think they'll be enough until you're completely recovered."

"I'll make them last." Lizzie said, then cast a glance full of abhorrence at the vampire. "Now, you leave this place. Someone with your strength could easily do so, don't you? Of course, if you wanted to, this would mean nothing for you. I don't want to owe you more, so just get the hell out of here… Hey, stop! What are you doing?"

Without even raising his voice, Zieg let himself fall next to the hunter, back to the latter so that they weren't facing each other, still close enough for the man to feel the very same warmth as before emanating from his entire being. Somehow, it felt very soft, his body…

Zieg didn't look back at him when he replied, "I told you, I won't let you die. I've been looking after you till now, it's my responsibility to watch over till I'm sure you're fully well again, no matter how long it'll take."

"Foolish vampire." Lizzie sneered with derision. Yet, with the lingering warmth of said hateful vampire and his previous weariness, it didn't take long before he fell asleep again.

…

"Stop that, Lizzie… Aan…" Lying under the hunter with his hands tightly fastened around the latter's back, Zieg whined as the red head thrust harder in him. "Your wounds… There're going to open… again… Aah!"

The hunter drove deep in the blond, making him arch his back throw his head backward in abandon. "Will you shut up, damn it…" Lizzie cursed. Painfully, he had dug his fingernails in the tender flesh of Zieg's thighs and was urging the latter to move faster under him. "It's been three days already… Ngh… You're the one who wanted us to 'warm each other', aren't you? Ah… At least, I can say your blood has made a good job on me."

Lizzie was pounding in him fast, so fast Zieg could barely find time to catch his breath. All he could do was tightening his grip on the hunter's back while bending his to accommodate the latter's thrusting, and moan and shiver in bliss every time Lizzie's cock was brushing the deepest parts in his body.

"Lizzie… Lizzie… Aa… Lizzie…!" His high pitched voice was murmuring in the hunter's ear.

Already he felt his insides going strangely slippery around the hunter's swollen and burning shaft, and his hands gripped harder at the latter's shoulders as the hunter's thrusting were increasing in intensity. At some point, Zieg's back was barely touching the ground, his ass would only move frantically, urged by Lizzie's unrelenting shoves. Even if his preternatural state had granted him strength greater than most of mortal beings, the hunter's presence was completely overwhelming Zieg. It was as though he was merely a puppet in the taller man's hands, moaning and screaming on request, while bringing both of them to their climax. Above him, Lizzie looked dead serious, furrowing and breathing hard against the blond's throat. Too overwhelming, too heavy, too alive…

"Feels good… It feels great, Lizzie!" Zieg shouted, eyes shut close and back uncontrollably shivering under the touch of the hunter's calloused palms.

"Huh, doesn't it?" The other man smirked unconsciously. "You're not bad either… Haa…"

Zieg bit him in the neck. Well, it wasn't something very serious; certainly he only did it in the heat of the moment since he wouldn't even suck at the pouring blood. To be honest, if it had been human teeth, the hunter perhaps wouldn't have noticed the bite at all, so much he was engrossed by the vampire's ass. But fact was, vampire fangs did bite the hunter, and now his warm blood had started to pour on Zieg's lips.

It tasted good. Damn good. Probably not as good as a virgin's, still… good enough for making the vampire's body heat rise in hunger, his mind go blank in fever, his chest heave up and down faster in expectation, and his body grow strangely more docile . Zieg cursed in his inner self, Lizzie would certainly never let him have more. At long last, the vampire's true nature was emerging from the limbs of desire. That body moving against his was marveling his senses, making his mind wander in strange and impious lands. Lost in that sensual trance, Zieg's legs gripped tighter at Lizzie's ass while his hands went caressing the hunter's chiseled muscles, his ass still so wonderfully abused by the latter's throbbing cock.

"Lizzie, it's good… Yours feels so good inside me…" He moaned as he titled his head aside. "Do me more.. Aan! Lizzie… Do me more…"

"Damn vampire…" The hunter grunted, still complied and thrust faster in the blond.

Slowly, one arm unhooked from the hunter's back, and Zieg's hand trailed down to grab at his leaking cock. Which was felt better for him, his ass or his shaft? He couldn't tell anymore. Nor could he tell if the heat he felt on his skin was actually his or Lizzie's. That didn't matter. It only was warm. Alive. And Zieg loved that sensation. Would the hunter let him use his body that away again? He didn't know. It would be great if he did…

"Lizzie, I love you." He murmured between two pants. "I love you, Lizzie."

Said man didn't reply. He probably hadn't even heard the dubious confession. It didn't matter, because the heat had already become unbearable for both of them, rising higher and higher until their licentious cries covered the howl of the tempest, echoing endlessly in the silent cavern. Electric waves were rushing through Zieg's body as they both climaxed, both screaming the other's name in their abandon. His thoughts were erratic, blasting in vivid colors whilst every nerve of his whole being was set on fire…

When the hunter fell asleep next to Zieg – this time facing him – the latter couldn't help but smile.

"The storm still is going to last some time, it seems."

THE END


End file.
